<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eavesdropping by ninaahachikuji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168445">Eavesdropping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaahachikuji/pseuds/ninaahachikuji'>ninaahachikuji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Loving Bond [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming In Pants, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Urination, Vomiting, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaahachikuji/pseuds/ninaahachikuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>It was always troublesome raising boys with needs and sometimes those boys not knowing their own strengths, but Malleus knew his.</em><br/>---<br/>Lilia gives a messy blowjob.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malleus Draconia/Lilia Vanrouge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Loving Bond [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eavesdropping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>He throws up on his dick, that's it that the fact. Don't read it unless you're into that sort of thing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was always troublesome raising boys with needs and sometimes those boys not knowing their own strengths, but Malleus knew his. And used them appropriately in times like these; one of two dicks hitting that back of Lilia’s throat and the other gripped in his hands. Hiding away in gym class isn’t good for either reputation but since no one thinks to look out for Malleus, Lilia hiding with him does the same as sharing an invisibility cloak.</p>
<p>He could keep himself balanced easy, but any lesser person would have given up from jaw pain and lack of oxygen. The elder palmed himself through his pants, any relief was second to Malleus’, but he could cum fine just like this—slobber coating his chin and tears streaking his reddened face. His eyes would flicker closed trying to focus on the scent of fluids and taking in the taste of cock like the treat it was. His free hand teased the slit and the prince responds with a loving but hushed warning. He grabbed a fist full of multi-colored locks to stay in place and making Lilia let go to have it sit on face while one was snug in his mouth.</p>
<p>Lilia’s tongue laid flat in waiting, following a silent plea of a liquid release of another kind than expected and it flooded his mouth to point of gagging. He struggled to swallow it all; spitting up while he was forced to stay put. It got in his eyes, practically soaked his hair and almost pulling back when some got into his nose. He sputtered out the other's name before Malleus finished right after the stream trickled down to a stop. Exhausted but deeply aroused Lilia’s mind almost went blank taking what he was given until he could taste the bile with the mix of his prince’s seed and piss flowing over his chin on dripping into puddles on the forest floor.</p>
<p>His throat burned when he inhaled his first breath of air that was not urine or cum and the chunks from his lunch mixed below them both. He gave his prince a smile asking ever so kindly that since class had now ended, it would do no harm to continue since he was still hard. And since Lilia had finished in his pants by this time, he truly smelled like what now resided on the grass. He could just teleport into his room to change his clothes because the odor had settled on his clothes. Not worried about getting caught after the two made a further mess against a tree.</p>
<p>♦♦♦</p>
<p>Idia tried not to be carried in a game, in fact it was a crime in his eyes especially if you were the one hosting it. His actions and lack of attention made it more obvious that now his mind seemed elsewhere. His fingers slipped, casting at terrible times then he almost lost his sense of direction trying to dodge simple attacks.</p>
<p>“If you’re worried about me being mad at you, it’s fine.” he was super energetic about it too—not at all phased knowing the reason why the noble made simple mistakes. Idia’s face was flushed then paled at the screen hearing him talk so nonchalantly about the act. “It’s fine. I can’t lie and say I hope you didn’t get off, but we know that both isn’t true.”</p>
<p>“Y-You forgive me?”</p>
<p>“Certainly!” the smirk was louder than the words he spoke, “But if we lose against the boss again because you cannot stop thinking about me,<em> I won’t forgive that</em>. So let’s do our best, okay?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is gross, I'm gross.<br/>If you have requests or wanna shoot me a question<br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/ninahachi-p">Ninahachi-p @ CuriousCat!!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>